Starscream (G1)
Starscream is a recurring antagonist from the Transformers series. He is Megatron's right hand man. Background A former scientist who joined the Decepticons with gusto after the loss of his friend Skyfire, Starscream quickly decided that Megatron's leadership was old and outdated, and that he was the one who should be in charge. Cue nine million years of backstabbing, treachery, cowardice, coups and general disobedience, which continued when the war moved from Cybertron to Earth. In fact, it was Starscream's refusal to listen to Megatron that kept the war going, when a petty parting blast that he delivered to the Autobot's crashed starship jostled the body of Optimus Prime into the path of Teletraan I's restoration beam. Starscream's scheming was a constant throughout the Earth conflict, and it culminated in his expulsion from the Decepticon ranks, following which he created the Combaticons to serve as his personal army, only to have them turn on him, forcing him to rejoin Megatron's ranks. Even in death, Starscream was unstoppable. Following Megatron's climactic battle with Optimus Prime in 2005, Starscream set his commander's battered body adrift in space and promptly appointed himself the new Decepticon leader. In the midst of a grandiose coronation ceremony, however, Megatron returned, recreated as Galvatron by the power of Unicron, and promptly blasted Starscream to ashes. Surprisingly, Starscream's lifeforce persisted as a ghost, which continued to bedevil the Transformers, even across the gulf of time. Powers & Abilities *'Massive Strength, Speed and Durability:' Being a Transformer, he possesses impressive strength, but his speed is one of his most defining traits. *'Highly Intelligent:' Starscream is one of the smartest and most cunning characters in the Transformers series, he prefers fooling his enemies over fighting them directly. *'Flight:' He can fly in both of his forms. *'Electricity Absorption:' Starscream can absorb electricity (both natural and man-made). *'Electric Blasts:' Starscream can shoot electric blasts that paralyze the target for a moment. *'Immortal Spark:' If his body is destroyed, Starscream can still move around and control other machines by using his Spark, which acts like a projection of his spirit. It is completely indestructible, and it can travel through space and time. Equipment *'Null-Rays:' Starscream's signature weapon. Stops electric flow of machines. Ineffective against non-machine targets. Can be manually controlled like turrets while attached to his arms. *'Lasers:' Standard Transformer weapon. Capable of destroying tanks and blasting through solid rocks. *'Homing Missiles:' Starscream can fire volleys of them that home-in on a single target. *'Cluster Bombs: '''Fragment bombs with a blast radius of 900 square metres. *'Arm Drill.' *'Gripper.' Alternate Forms Jet Form Starscream can switch between this form and his standard form at any given moment. It is modelled after the F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet. In this form, his standard speed is Mach 2.8, but it can reach much higher speeds, even some faster than light. In this form, he can use different weapons: *'AIM-7 Sparrow: Semi-active radar homing air-to-air missile. 8 inches diameter, 12 feet long. Flies at mach 4. Weigh 510 pounds (231 kg). Operational range of 50 kilometers. *'''AIM-120 AMRAAM (Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile): Beyond-visual-range air-to-air missile capable of all-weather day-and-night operations. 7 inches diameter, 12 feet long. Flies at mach 4. Weigh 335 pounds. Operational range of 160 kilometers. *'AIM-9 Sidewinder:' Short-range air-to-air missile. 5 inches diameter, roughly 10 feet long. Flies at mach 2.7. Weigh 188 pounds. *'M61 Vulcan:' Six-barreled, gatling-style rotary cannon that fires 20 mm rounds at 6000 rounds per minute. Muzzle velocity of Mach 3.08. Feats Strength *Defeated Brawn in one-on-one combat. *Strong enough to casually smash through buildings. *Moved a large boulder as heavy as himself. *Destroyed Chela, Titan of Eukaris. Speed *He can casually reach Mach 2.8 speeds. *In his jet form,he can surpass Escape Velocity (Mach 32). *In space, he can move faster than light. *Capable of dodging lasers and gunfire from other Transformers. Durability *Tanked Megatron's Fusion Cannon. *Survived getting smacked by Devastator. *Tanked vulcan shots from a fighter jet. *Survived being frozen at absolute zero. *Survived being submerged in lava. *Survived atmospheric re-entry without injury. *Absorbed the Underbase, which can detonate stars upon impact and wither planets away by being close to them. Skill *Can design modern machinery while in medieval time. *Designed the Combaticons and their combined form, Bruticus. *Able to sabotage and reprogram various machineries, both Cybertronian and Earth-made. *Became Leader of Iacon and banished the Autobots and Decepticons. *Actually managed to kill Megatron and become the leader of the Decepticons. *Successfully tricked Unicron into giving him his body and then betrayed him. Weaknesses *Arrogant and overconfident. *Even though he's one of the most intelligent Transformers, often falls victim to Plot-Induced Stupidity. *He can only move faster than light in space. *Often relies on cheap tricks to win. *Often underestimates his foes, especially humans. *Null-Ray is ineffective against organic targets. *Can't absorb electricity that's being used offensively against him. *Spark is basically harmless without any nearby technology. *Nosedives can cause him to become disoriented. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Immortal Category:Transformers Category:Hasbro Category:TV Show Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Cartoon Characters